The present invention relates to a switch mechanism, and more particularly to a switch mechanism for a flashlight.
A flashlight having a switch mechanism is disclosed in PCT publication No. WO88/01359, publication date: 25 Feb. 1988 (application No. PCT/US87/02032, priority date: 15 Aug. 1986, "Miniature flashlight", Lite Tek International Corp.). The switch mechanism includes a plunger cylinder, a plunger, a button, an annular ring, a diaphragm, a shorting member, a spring, a contact housing, a battery-cavity contact and a cavity-end cap contact. The conventional arrangement is very complex and difficult to manufacture.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional switch mechanism for flashlights.